


APH【爱露】only love can break your heart

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文  AU爱德华的狱友是伊万，而伊万在等托里斯的来信





	APH【爱露】only love can break your heart

爱德华·波克的一天是从早上五点半开始的。在警棍敲击铁门发出的‘铛铛’声，犯人之间的争吵和咒骂中，他摸出枕头下用玻璃胶带修补过的破碎眼镜，戴上。

早餐没什么好期待的，面包比铁窗还硬，泡在冷汤里也无济于事。犯人们的售货员，被称为‘黄鼠狼’的科尔特斯坐到他旁边，继续向他兜售自己的东西。

“但是我什么都不缺。”爱德华尽量客气的敷衍他。他不想招惹这里的任何一个，因为他不属于任何的帮派，没有任何的敌人，但换句话来说，当有人欺侮他的时候也不会有人替他撑腰。

“这怎么可能？”黄鼠狼冲他挤了挤小眼睛，“你要啥，尽管说，我总有办法搞到的。”

爱德华咽下嘴里的面糊，有人吹了哨子，催促犯人们去做早操。这时才六点不到，天还黑着，他们像一堆灰色的老鼠，在三个灯坏了两个的灰暗走廊上挤来挤去,走向广场。期间有人狠狠的拍了爱德华的后脑勺几下，他知道不止一个人，但实际上，他即看不到是谁，也没法去反抗。

哪里都有喜欢欺负新人的人。特别在监狱里，这些流氓，坏种和强盗总是要让新来的知道他们每个人该待的地位。办法倒也简单，但凡不是个傻子，挨过几顿揍就能把阶级看得明明白白的。

但是爱德华至今也只是被这样轻微的戏弄过几次，这都要亏得他的室友，伊万。在这里可没人敢惹伊万·布拉金斯基，他凶狠到没人愿意同他住一个牢房。而爱德华却能够毫发无损的住到现在，几乎是所有人都认为他们是一伙的，所以才没人敢真的对他动手。

还有一些奇怪的传言，使得爱德华不太舒服。当他站在领操台上随着哨声运动的时候，底下人细碎的交谈着，关于他的，关于他和伊万的。但他还得忍受着，最多再等上半个月，等到真正接收他的监狱改造好，他就能离开这里。原本，按自己的罪行本就不该和一群暴力犯罪的家伙们关在一起。

爱德华在清晨茫茫的雾气中这样安慰自己，但底下的声音夹杂着笑声越来越大。好吧，至少今天伊万不在，如果不是因为打断了别人的肋骨还得关上一天禁闭，他早就把那些多嘴的家伙打开花了。要是那样的话，他们就得蹲下任由警棍在头顶飞舞，附带着下午的自由活动也会被取消——这对爱德华尤为重要，那件事情必须趁着伊万不在的这个机会，在自由活动中尽快完成。

早操之后他们被赶去工厂干活。说是干活，也就是把几块毛巾拆成纱线去做抹布，这不如说是给这群粗鲁的暴力狂的一种折磨。爱德华不在乎，他可以在这平静之中，好好整理脑子为下午的事酝酿一下情绪。

活儿才开了个头，有人开门进来，冲他们吹起了刺耳的哨子。所有人放下了手上的工具，站在原地等待命令。爱德华透过层层叠叠的人群，看到了伊万，他有了糟糕的预感。果然，管教告诉他们，因为表现优异，伊万可以提前离开禁闭室。他的话很短，说完就让伊万坐到他们之间继续拆毛巾了。

爱德华暗自咬紧了牙齿，他的计划就这样轻易的被打乱了。现在他必须找到另一个办法处理好那件事，而让他如此为难的家伙，就坐在自己的前两排的位置，他的脸颊因为从冰凉的禁闭室回到温度稍高的室内有些发红，轻轻颤动的头发遮住了紫色的眼睛。爱德华知道伊万很喜欢这个工作，他喜欢细致的挑断线，用塑料梳子梳开纬线，温柔的像是在抚摸情人的头发。

他的手指灵巧得让人不敢相信他也能握紧它们去打断别人的骨头。爱德华能够清楚的回想起他是怎样抡起拳头砸进另一个人的脸上，虽然这是因为那个人假装不小心踩碎了爱德华的眼镜，但为此伊万得到了三天的禁闭。他什么都没有解释，连一句多余的话都没有就大大方方的走了出去。

爱德华不想感谢他，他的这种做法将自己推到了风口浪尖，如果不显示出自己确实是伊万的小弟，只会招来更多的麻烦。况且，爱德华知道伊万这么做并不是真的想要帮助他——伊万从来不和他说话，甚至不会用正眼看他，让这个男人伸出援手，并且同他和平共处一室的唯一理由是：爱德华是托里斯·罗利纳提斯的朋友。

托里斯……想到了自己的这位朋友让爱德华捏紧了手里的毛巾，他对自己说，但愿，但愿自己还能完成那件事吧。他情不自禁的抬起头，再次看了看那个男人。伊万的背影在碎成几片的眼镜中分成了好几个，光线奇怪的折射角度和不合适的焦距让他感到头晕目眩。

上午很快就过去了，午餐的时候，黄鼠狼和他的几个朋友又坐到了独自吃饭的爱德华身边。他的推销依旧没有成功，但是在这短短的半个小时里，他们绘声绘色的描述了伊万的犯罪过程，将他被判处判处终身监禁不得假释的原因——那场恐怖的谋杀说得无比夸张。他们似乎在恐吓爱德华，警告他他的保护者是个多么邪恶的家伙。

但爱德华对那件事再清楚不过了，他和托里斯为了帮伊万翻案不知研究了多少个通宵。

到了下午，他开始对那件事紧张起来，伊万回来了，爱德华没有机会躲开他拿到自己想要的东西，他能够领到的只有一截短短的铅笔。再看看伊万，他坐在沙发上，读着一本纪实杂志。他们的活动室就那么大，稍微一转眼就能看清楚别人在干什么。

眼看着时间过去，爱德华觉得自己只能等到下个月再找机会的时候，有人来找他，告诉他有几台电脑的显示器出了毛病。虽然这事明显的和自己没有关系，但警卫们都觉得身为黑客，爱德华必须会修理电脑，而爱德华本人也不想错过这次机会。

他爽快的答应了，在离开活动室的时候，有人推着车送来许多家属寄来的包裹。他看到伊万收到一封信，那一定是托里斯寄来的，他能从他露出甜蜜微笑的脸上看出来。很快，爱德华就在外面完成了那件事，警卫的办公室里有他需要的一切，他修理完显示器还来得及把东西送出去。

接下来一切都和往常一样，劳动，晚餐，休息，洗漱，然后上床休息，等待另一个枯燥的明天到来。

爱德华躺在上铺怎么都睡不着。伊万在下面的那张床上，他反复的阅读托里斯的来信，手指摩擦纸张的声音吵得人心烦意乱。他猜他又在数着日子，计算还有几天托里斯才能结束国外的深造，来这里看他。含糊不清的数数声停止之后，又是一阵纸张摩挲的声音——伊万把信折好，放进了装着所有托里斯来信的牛皮纸袋里。

爱德华知道他会把他们藏进枕头里，和那只钢笔放在一起。他从床上跳下来，敲响铁门招来了守夜的警卫。

“报告！我要上厕所！”

“为什么不在里面上？”

爱德华瞄了瞄睡着的伊万，示意他要是在这个时候把房间弄得乌烟瘴气的，可能他们今天晚上就不能好好睡觉了。警卫也明白，他同样不愿意在可以的偷懒的时候，把人送去医务室看上一整夜。

“就你他妈的多事！”他用棍子敲了敲爱德华的小腿，把他推去了公共厕所。

在那里他终于能有几分钟的清静了，但是有人早一步坐在了厕所里，那是黄鼠狼的侄子,另一个科尔特斯，大家叫他小黄鼠狼，但他更愿意叫自己獾。他比黄鼠狼更像一个墨西哥人，也比黄鼠狼更有商业头脑。

他像他的叔叔一样想要卖东西给爱德华，同样的，爱德华知道他们打的主意一样，和自己套近乎，再通过自己和伊万建立友好的关系。当下，这事对于这个科尔特斯尤为重要，他在抢夺自己叔叔的生意，很快，他们就会有一场斗争，能拉拢更多些的人总是好的。

“我可以帮你搞到一副眼镜，你不想要吗？眼镜？”

爱德华摇摇头，他不需要任何东西，他想要的只有离开这里，离开伊万。但是很快，他直起身子，问道，“你有纸吗？”

“什么？纸？你没带厕纸？”

爱德华继续摇起了头，小科尔特斯看到他这副神不守舍的样子，骂骂咧咧的走了。

纸，爱德华想，他需要更加像样的纸，不是监狱能找到的便宜货，最好是印着国外旅店名字的信纸，就像他在旅店里拿到的那种。还有笔，他不想每次都去偷伊万的钢笔来用，尽管那是一支好笔，能让他轻松的模仿托里斯的笔迹。

也许，这些对自己都不重要，他该学着抽烟喝酒，再弄点能让人快乐的药丸，忘掉托里斯最后的请求。

托里斯，爱德华又想到这位老朋友。为了追查伊万的事情，托里斯丢掉了性命，而自己被栽赃陷害，以莫须有的罪名投入了监狱。但最让他痛苦的并不是这艰苦的生活，他只是不想再继续扮演托里斯，将一封封造假的信件寄给高墙外的朋友，再由那位朋友从国外寄给伊万，装出一副什么都没发生过的样子。

这场骗局到什么时候才能结束呢？他用力吸进冰凉的空气，让自己冷静下来，好去驱逐脑海里伊万收到信件时微笑的表情。他忍受不了每晚伊万拿出信仔细阅读的样子，不管他计算几次，在日历上划掉多少个日子，不管信里的‘托里斯’是如何向他保证的，他们都无法见面了。

爱德华看着头上装有铁栏的气窗，从那狭小的玻璃里，连月亮都看不到。他自言自语的说，“这主意太蠢了，托里斯。”

end

以下是脑洞：

结局一定是像末路狂花一样！

德华的手在帮派的乱斗中被打断没法写信。伊万收不到托里斯的消息决定越狱去找他，他脱逃抢走了来接德华去其他监狱的汽车，和铐在车上的德华展开了快乐的公路之旅！

最后当然逃不掉的啦

德华只好对身受重伤濒死的伊万说，“托里斯就在下个休息站等我们，他定好了汽车旅馆，那里有水，有巧克力……我们很快能洗个热水澡好好睡一觉，看，就在那个广告牌下面，我都能看到了，他就在那里，很快你就能见到他了。”

然后一脚油门，冲向悬崖……

**Author's Note:**

> 就这样，把德华也变成了只能暗恋别人苦逼
> 
> 看得出，为了搞露，我根本不择手段


End file.
